Secrets From Her
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Elliot finally realizes he has feelings for Olivia! And then something happens that Elliot thought never could happen! E/O complete!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets From Her

Ch.1:I'm In Love With Her

"El, its late. I gotta go." Olivia pulled on her coat and turned for the door. "Wait. Don't leave yet." She turned, only to be met with Elliot's soft lips and warm arms. He let up a little and took a deep breath. "Liv, I-" But she pressed his lips against his again, twisting her tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. His arms placed on her waist, and he instantly took off his shirt. "Wait, El should we really do this?" He only grinned. "Trust me." She smiled back. "I already do."

"El! EL! Elliot!" Olivia called as she gently shook Elliot's shoulder. Elliot blinked his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes. It was just a dream, damn it. The fourth dream he had this week about Olivia. It was no doubt he was falling for her. "Liv, what is it?" She half-smiled, amused by his sleepy figure. "Cragen said we have to go undercover." He stretched and got up. "As who?" he replied, pulling on his shoes. "....Husband and wife." He paused in the middle of tying his shoe, and his stomach flipped. "Alright." he sighed casually. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Its supposed to be a formal party so your jacket and tie is hanging on your locker. And my dress is on my locker. Come on." He willingly followed her. Secretly, he imagined them being married. Kissing her awake every morning. Waking up to the smell of coffee and toast and eggs. Her bright smile facing him every day. Holding her. Hugging her. Loving her. "Elliot!" Olivia pulled him out of his imagination. "You are really out of it today." He smirked and stared at the jacket and tie and her dress. The perfect couple.

Them being best friends for so long, she didn't seem to mind changing in front of him. Neither did he, but he never really noticed. His jaw almost dropped to the floor and he swore he was starting to drool when she stripped down to her bra and underwear. "Uhhh...El?" she raised an eyebrow as she pulled the dress off the hangar. He shook his head and turned away, being silent for at least 10 minutes. Then he turned around when he finished fastening his tie only to be met with the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her dress went down to her knees, and it was dark red. She had black wedges and a black necklace and bracelet. She smoothed out the ruffles of the dress and looked up and saw Elliot staring. "It's a dress El. Don't drown in your puddle of drool." He turned a little red and cleared his throat. "Sorry, you clean up nicely." She smiled again and looked at him up and down. "Thank you. You do too." He was proud she thought he did, like an approval and he followed her to his car as they drove over to the Blue Swan Community Hall.

They walked up the stairs to be met with a doorman. "After you miss." he smiled kindly. She thanked him with a nod and walked in. "Nice choice, buddy." he whispered to Elliot. He grinned at the compliment and walked in after Olivia. He didn't get to get in a sentence before she pointed out Mr. Truman, the suspect to Anna Cramwell's rape. They walked over past his table. Mr. Truman was an author for many novels, so Olivia played the cards right and sat down next to him. "Oh my God. You're Freddie Truman aren't you? I love your books." she said innocently. The man smiled. "Well, its always nice to be greeted by my young....and beautiful readers." Olivia giggled a little, and continued to talk with him. "Miss Jones, would you care to join my friend and I for a dance with your husband?" She nodded and got up from the chair as they walked over. She grabbed Elliot's hand before he even knew what was happening. Slow music began to play, and he immediately recognized it. "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit **(yeah i know you wouldn't expect that in a formal party but just let me enjoy this! Its so cute for them because its describes their relationship!) **came and she put one hand on Elliot's shoulder and the other in his hand. He placed his hand on her waist and she leaned closer to him, swaying back and forth.

She let her head fall onto his shoulder, and he smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. He was absolutely dying to kiss her, and he might be able to get away with it. But he knew she would kill him for it later, so he occupied himself by watching Truman. He was slowly dancing with another blonde woman, and she was obviously wrapped in the moment. Truman winked at him and motioned for him to kiss her. His eyes widened and then without warning, he gently placed his lips on her head. He saw her pause for a moment, and then a smile curved her lips and she continued dancing, only wrapping both of her arms around his neck, and letting both of his hands fall to her waist. He heard muffled voices from the microphone in her ear, but she seemed to ignore it, too wrapped up in their two bodies dancing slowly and gracefully. He dipped her and she twirled away, and then back so that he had his arms wrapped around her. Soon, everyone was looking at them, watching the beautiful pair admit their feelings in a rythm of song. "Elliot! What are you doing? Truman is outside, walking away!" His eyes widened, and he motioned to go, but then she pressed her lips on his cheek, and he couldn't move, frozen by that gesture.

"ELLIOT, MOVE YOUR ASS!!!" Fin screamed in his speaker and his eardrum almost bled. He was pushed out of their moment, and he grabbed Olivia's hand and ran out the building. "Oh shit!" he screamed as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. Truman and the blonde drove away in their car, and Olivia yelled, "Truman, STOP! Police!" (Well, obviously, he's not gonna stop now silly.) The van Munch and Fin were staking out in sped off towards the car, and Cragen immediately got out of his car, and he glared at both of them. "WHAT the hell was that crap?" Elliot opened his mouth. "Cap we-" He put a hand up. "No! Shut the fuck up! Get in your car, follow Fin and Munch and when you get back to the station, my office immediately." They looked down as Cragen walked away and slammed his car door closed. They slowly walked over to the car, and sped away with the van.

"Alright! Explain to me why the two of you did nothing when Truman left with that girl and were just keeping your asses in that building! You both are lucky that we caught him, but you went against direct orders!" They were silent as Cragen yelled and scolded them like they were children. They were after all. They took orders for this job that nothing would distract them from their job, and they had let eachother fall for the other. It was his fault, Elliot thought. He had kissed her and she fell for him. He started it and he would be damned if Olivia would be blamed for something he did. He cared for her that much. "Captain, what happened back there....." He took a deep breath. "-it was all my fault, Cap." Olivia finished. "I was wrapped up in it, and ignored the calls from Fin." Elliot looked over in surprise. True she did, but he had began the whole thing, expressing his feelings through the dance and that kiss. He glanced over at Elliot and then Olivia, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Olivia, this is hard for me. You're off the case, and....... you're getting a new partner. (Did he just say that? Oh ok making sure I- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!) Come back when you learn to follow orders." the captain sighed, seeming pained to even say it to her. Her arms fell limp and she nodded. (Don't worry, she's not fired from the unit. I could never write that. I'd be crying just writing it!)

Elliot gaped as Olivia turned slowly and walked out the door, stopping at her desk to get her coat and keys and purse. Sure enough, Elliot ran up to her as she walked out of the station. "Liv, God you didn't have to do that." he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He saw silent tears creep onto her face. "Elliot, please don't talk to me.....we need to take a break." She turned towards him and touched his cheek softly. "See you later, El." He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears. "Don't cry Stabler, don't cry..." he thought to himself. He turned to look at Cragen's office, and then he held Olivia close to her and burrowed his head into her shoulder, letting tears fall down. He heard her softly whimper and sigh. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding on and never wanting to let go. They both softly cried. Then he sighed and pressed his nose against hers. "Do you have to go?" he pleaded. More tears fell from her and she nodded. Then she pulled away, their hands holding on until she turned and walked out of the station.

**Well what did you guys think? A little much? I'm taking a break from The Fight for Elliot Stabler. I'll finish it soon. Just leaving you guys on a cliffhanger I guess. And most of you are probably screaming and running around the room going, "WHY OLIVIA WHY?!" Don't worry people, good things will come out of this....hopefully. Hehe.**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	2. Chapter 2:What Happened?

Secrets From Her

Ch.2: What Happened?

A week passed, and Elliot hadn't heard anything from Olivia. Most of his attempted partners were guys, and it never turned out well, mostly with him beating the crap out of them, and Cragen yelling, and Fin and Munch blabbing. Same old thing. Twice he had gone to sleep and wake up in the middle of the night, screaming her name. He'd always wake up in a cold sweat, and his breathing heavy and fast. He missed her. It was as simple as that. And he loved her. Something that definitley wasn't simple. The kind of love where he would never forget her, no matter what. Whether he dated other woman, or hell, even got married to Kathy again, he would NEVER ever love someone like he loved her. She was absolutely perfect to him. He was never going to forget her soft touch and her lips on his cheek, the hold of her. Tears fell down every time he thought of her. That was truly how he knew he loved her. He never cried over anyone. Just her.

He rubbed the temples on his forehead and tapped his pen on the new case file. It was slow and boring without Olivia. Even Fin and Munch weren't very energetic anymore. They got the perp, and that was it. He looked up and caught gaze with the only picture he had of Olivia. She and he were at the harbor. God, he loved the docks. Reminded him of his father. When they used to go fishing. His happy...his only happy childhood memory. He always remembered that day. It was summer, and Cragen had given them a few days off. He had just finished the divorce papers with Kathy, and the worst part, it was his birthday. He never really celebrated his birthday. It was just another day for him. But he never thought that way again on that day. Olivia said she had a surprise for him. They had driven up to a street, and when they got out, she put her hands over his eyes. He grinned when she told him where to go. He felt around until he felt a pole. He smelled sea air, and she took her hands away and he saw the harbor, the sailboats, the seagulls crying, the waves crashing against the docks. He gaped, smiling at the pleasant surprise. He saw her give a small smile and giggle. He couldn't even say anything. With no impulse, he kissed her cheek and ran towards the docks like the 9 year old boy he was back then. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her blush deep red and grin. It was the best day of his life.

He felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched, looking up. "You ok, Elliot?" Fin asked. He gave a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he sighed. Sighing, Fin walked away, and Elliot wiped his face. "El." Cragen called from his office. He turned, completely attentive to his captain. "Take a few days off. You need it." He took in a deep breath and put the case file away, took his coat and turned for the door. He got in his car and turned the ignition. For the first time in a long time, his anger blew. He slammed his fists on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk loudly. He screamed and beat down on the dashboard. When he was done, he hyperventilated, breathing sharply and deeply, almost shivering. "Damn it." he sighed, and then backed up and drove to his apartment. He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, and walked up the stairs. He was going to collapse onto his couch once he got to his apartment, but he almost dropped dead on the floor when he saw the brunette leaning against his door. She immediately stood up and smirked. "Hey Elliot." Olivia greeted softly.

"Liv?....What are you-" He was a loss at words. She stood up and smiled her sweet, bright smile. That moment, it made tears run down his face. "El....I'm coming home." (Yes, she means home by the station. Well, come on. Technically it is her home.) His jaw dropped, and she walked closer to him. Then, he wrapped his arms around her tightly by surprise like the last time they hugged, and he held her closely. "Please stay this time." he pleaded. She stifled a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who else would put up with me?" They both held eachother for quite sometime, and then he motioned to kiss her, but she backed away. "....Listen, what happened back at the Blue Swan...I guess we didn't know what we were thinking. What I mean is El....we should stay friends. Simple as that." she sighed. "But its not simple. I love you and I need you. I wish it weren't simple. I wish there was some way we could be together." Elliot thought. He didn't want to let her go anymore than she wanted to. But she was right. They had to be partners and best friends. Nothing else. For the better.

Cragen smiled as he saw his two best detectives back, side by side. He figured they would fall for eachother one day. He rolled his eyes as he let his imagination wander. "Good to have you back, Liv." Fin sighed softly as he patted her back. She smiled sweetly at him and Munch. "Welcome back, Olivia." Cragen smiled at her. She nodded and they sat down at their desk and Elliot explained to her about their newest case. She instantly got to work, moving quickly to her computer and looking up a suspect. None of them had ever seen her work so fast. In a few hours, she got a suspect in the interrogation room, and she got them to confess and give information. She was catching her breath at her desk when Cragen winked at her. "You've worked yourself to death today. Take a few days off. You too El." They sighed and put things away, walking out together. He walked over to his car, and she got in willingly, just as she always did. "Can I go over to your place?" she asked, a little too timid for his taste or frankly hers. He nodded enthusiastically, glad he had a reason to spend more time with her. They walked to his apartment door, and then the next thing he knew, she was turning him around from behind and planting her lips full on his and twisting her tongue with his.

Oh yeah take that Dani! What now?!!!! Turned the tables! Elliot is so enjoying that. Without a doubt. Don't worry, I'll add a love scene somewhere.....eventually. Hehe. How do you guys like my new stories so far. Huh? Love it or do you want to slap me across the face? Well, how are you guys doing? I love you all! Review please!

Love, Babybel3


End file.
